


He's Only a Child

by sablefalls



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefalls/pseuds/sablefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to "Of Gods and Men." A look at how Aang and Azula's oldest son tries to make sense of his family, especially his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_He's three when he's kidnapped for the first time._

But he's not scared. A prince of the Fire Nation is never scared. The woman smiles nicely at him and gives him cookies. There are lots of other men and women around but they leave them alone in the small room. When he tells her that his Daddy will come for him, she smiles again. When he says his Mommy will come too, her smile falters.

He's right of course. Daddy does come and he knows it when he feels the building shake and the people run grabbing weapons. He hears the word "Avatar" thrown about. Athyer knows that is what other people call Daddy and he smiles knowing that soon he will get to go home. When Daddy gets here, he will ask if he can go play with his cousin Akihiko. He's not seen Akihiko in days.

The woman closes the door against the noise and sits him on her lap as she tells him a story about a moose-lion cub. Athyer settles against her and tries to listen over the loud crashes beyond the door.

When the door opens, his gray eyes are immediately drawn to the yellow and orange robes his daddy wears. The woman tenses behind him. The torches in the room suddenly burn brighter as he steps inside. Behind his father, the shape of a man looms but before Athyer can warn him, a sapphire fireball knocks the man back. He falls screaming. More fireballs follow and more screams are heard.

Daddy never turns around.

Instead he steps farther into the room and the woman gently sets Athyer on his feet. He watches in fascination as she kneels in front of his father and begs forgiveness. He runs past her into his daddy's waiting arms and is hugged close. Over his shoulder, Athyer sees his mommy in the doorway, her eyes bright and glowing.

Her golden eyes lock with Athyer's gray ones and she gives him a brisk nod of acknowledgement.

He squirms to be let down so he can run to Mommy and Daddy lets him down. Mommy doesn't sweep him into a hug like Daddy though. He grabs onto her leg and hugs her close and her hand rests on his back. He fidgets against the heat pouring off of her though. Mommy only burns this hot when she is angry.

Looking up he can see that her golden eyes aren't looking at him or Daddy; they are fixed on the woman who is kneeling still, staring back with wide eyes.

"Your friends are dead." Mommy is using her princess voice and Athyer slowly backs away.

He knows what that voice means.

Daddy does too and he steps in front of the woman with his hands raised.

"No, Azula." Daddy is using his Avatar voice.

Usually when the Avatar speaks, people listen, except Mommy.

She glares at him.

"They kidnapped our son." She bites out with a sort of harsh quietness that gives Athyer chills to hear.

Daddy nods slowly and takes a step towards her, still standing between Mommy and the nice lady.

"Yes, but he's safe and not hurt." Athyer has heard Daddy use that voice with Mommy many times.

Sometimes it works.

This time it doesn't.

Mommy moves to step around him. She is fast even though her belly is large and round. Daddy moves faster though and matches her step.

"Azula," There is more of a warning in his voice and his gray eyes darken.

Athyer looks from his parents to the lady. First, he frowns at the woman's tears but realizes the lady is scared of Mommy.

Mommy does that thing with her lips where she only smiles a little. Athyer has never liked it. It's scary and Daddy looks worried.

A prince of the Fire Nation must have courage so Athyer musters as much as he can and says, "Mommy, don't hurt her."

All eyes in the room lock on him and he steps back closer to the wall. Swallowing his fear, he says, "She gave me cookies and told me stories. Please don't hurt her."

He feels a sense of pride that his voice doesn't waver. Mommy stares at him with those bright glowing golden eyes of hers. Athyer feels fear, not for himself but for the nice lady who is still quietly crying behind his daddy.

Commotion sounds in the corridor and one of Uncle Zuko's men appears in the doorway.

"The building is secured, Princess."

Never taking her eyes off Athyer, she nods. "Take this one into custody. My son wishes to spare her life."

Something about the way Mommy says it though makes him think it's not a wish she will grant.

"Yes, Princess," The man bows and crosses the room to take hold of the woman.

As she leaves, the woman's wide brown eyes lock with his gray ones and he still sees tears and fear.

Daddy picks him up and tucks him close as they leave the room.

"Keep your eyes closed, Athyer."

Athyer obeys and buries his nose into his daddy's robes to try to get away from the smell of smoke in the air. There is another smell in the air that he can't quite identify but it smells an awful like the meat Uncle Sokka likes to eat.

 

oooo

 

The lady made sure he was fed well and clean but the smell of smoke lingers on him so Daddy gives him a bath when they get home to the palace.

He's quiet as he thinks about what happened.

"Did Mommy kill the others?" Now that it is just him and Daddy, his voice is that of a three year old boy.

Daddy stills. "Yes." He answers in a quiet voice.

Athyer frowns. Daddy always said all life should be respected.

"Are you mad at her for it?" He looks up at his father.

He may be three but his father is easy to read.

"You are mad." He looks back down at his toy turtle-duck.

Daddy gently lifts his chin so they are looking at one another. "I'm not mad at Mommy. I'm sad."

Athyer blinks at him. "Is Mommy sad those people are dead?"

Daddy sighs. "No."

"Is Mommy going to kill the lady?" His eyes start to tear up and he's glad that it's just him and Daddy right now.

Daddy hesitates, uncertain himself. "Uncle Zuko won't let her."

Athyer doubts the Fire Lord could stop her.

"Zuzu won't?" They both turn their head at the sound of her voice.

She leans against the doorframe, one hand resting on her stomach.

"Your son asked you to spare her."

Mommy gives Athyer a smile. "Yes, he did but the punishment for treason is execution."

Athyer knows what that word means and he doesn't like it.

"Azula, he's only a child." Daddy's voice slips back into his Avatar voice.

Her eyes narrow. "He needs to know these things, Avatar."

Mommy only calls Daddy by his title when she is mad at him.

"He's too young."

She looks at Athyer as she speaks. "You can't protect him from the world forever, Aang."

Daddy doesn't reply and Mommy slips out of the room just as quiet as she slipped in.

When his father looks back at him, Athyer meets his gaze.

"I'm brave, Daddy." He wants to assure him that he's old enough to handle what's out there, whatever it is that his mommy wants him to be ready for.

Daddy smiles. "Yes, you are."

Athyer sleeps that night nestled between his parents with his little head pillowed on his mother's chest and his father next to him, feeling warm and safe.

* * *

_He's five when his cousin Akihiko learns to Fire Bend._

He stares at the orange flames in fascination then looks to his own hand. All he can make are gusts of wind.

His father finds him sitting in their private courtyard staring at his hand.

When Daddy sits beside him, he looks at him and asks, "Why can't I Fire Bend?"

Daddy smiles. "Because you are an Air Bender, like me."

He looks down at his hand then to his father's hands.

"But you can Fire Bend too." It doesn't make sense to him. "Mommy can Fire Bend."

Mommy's flames are always blue. From the way people react to them, Athyer realizes there is something special about Mommy.

Daddy gathers him into his lap. "Yes, Mommy is a Fire Bender but you took after me and I was born an Air Bender."

He frowns. "It's like how Aunt Katara is a Water Bender but Akihiko isn't?"

"Exactly."

He looks up into his father's gray eyes. "How can you bend Fire and Water and Earth?"

Daddy smiles again. "I'm the Avatar. I can bend all four elements."

There's that title again. Everyone they meet calls Daddy, Avatar. It makes Daddy special too.

"Will I be Avatar one day?" Akihiko will be Fire Lord one day.

Daddy shakes his head. "No, it doesn't work like that."

Athyer wants to ask but Daddy will only explain so much.

ooooo

He finds Mommy in his little sister Midori's room. She's rocking her in the chair.

Climbing on the stool, he looks at her and she returns the gaze patiently waiting him out.

"Why won't I be Avatar?" He blurts it out.

Mommy raises an eyebrow at him. "Did you ask your father?"

He nods but doesn't say more. Mommy knows Daddy doesn't like to go into details.

She sighs. "There is only one Avatar at a time and when the Avatar dies his or her spirit is reborn into a new person."

Mommy doesn't speak to him like Daddy or Aunt Katara does. She speaks to him like he's an adult. He likes it because it makes him feel like an adult too.

"So when Daddy dies, there will be a new Avatar and it could be anyone?"

She nods looking down at his sister who is asleep. "The next Avatar will be born in the Water Tribe. The Avatar after that will be born in the Earth Kingdom and the Avatar after that will be born in the Fire Nation."

He watches as she gently lies Midori down in her bed. Drawing closer to the crib he looks down at his sleeping sister as Mommy pulls her blanket up over her.

Taking Mommy's hand he lets her lead him into the kitchen. He climbs into a chair while she prepares a snack for him. It's their afternoon routine to snack and talk while Midori sleeps.

He ponders the Avatar. "After the Fire Nation, the Avatar will be born in the Air Nation, right?"

His mother stills but nods slowly."Yes." Her voice is quiet though and she looks at him carefully. "The next Avatar that is an Air Bender will most likely be one of your descendents."

Athyer pauses at the word. He's heard it many times but that seems odd.

"Why? Aren't there more Air Benders?" The more he thinks about it the stranger it seems that he's not seen anyone else but Daddy that can bend Air.

Mommy presses her lips together but her golden eyes don't waver from him. "No, you and your father are the last Air Benders."

He kicks his feet against the chair, anxiously. When Mommy gets that look in her eye, he knows he's on the verge of hearing something big.

"What happened to the rest of them?"

"They died in the war." His mother's voice turns cold.

Athyer freezes. He's heard many stories about the war. When his aunts and uncles get together they like to tell stories about the adventures they had and the great battles they fought but no one ever died in them. The idea that all of his daddy's family must have died in a war makes him sad. He starts to tear up.

"Why are you crying?" His mother asks staring at him with fascination.

He looks up at her with eyes full of unshed tears. "Daddy must be sad." His voice breaks as the tears fall down his face.

His mother's eyes widen and she moves to wipe them off his cheeks as she pulls him into her arms.

"No, Athyer, it's okay." She pets him and shushes him, gently rocking him against her.

"What's wrong?" He hears Daddy's voice over his own sniffles.

He turns to look at him through bleary eyes. "Are we really the last Air Benders?" He blurts out, hopeful that somehow, maybe this once, Mommy is wrong.

Daddy's eyes widen in shock. "Azula, What did you tell him?"

Mommy is still trying to console him as she rocks back and forth rubbing his back.

Before she can answer, Athyer's words come in a rush. "Mommy said they died in the war and we are all that's left and that when you die the next Avatar will be from the Water Tribe." Fat tears roll down his face.

It's the understanding of a little boy frightened by what he's learned.

Daddy grits his teeth and looks out the window. He watches the steady rise and fall of his father's chest. Daddy only does that when he's angry and he's trying to calm himself before speaking.

Mommy doesn't say anything but kisses his cheeks as she holds him close. Having cried and told Daddy what he's learned, he slumps against Mommy feeling tired.

When Daddy speaks it is with an eerie calm. "You shouldn't tell him those things."

He feels Mommy sigh against him. "He has to learn these things, Aang. Sooner or later someone will tell him and it is best he learns it from us first." Mommy only uses that voice when she's sorry but won't just apologize.

Daddy never makes her say she's sorry.

He looks up at his father and he does see sadness in his eyes. "Azula, He's only a child."

She stops rocking him. Her voice turns stern. "He's the son of the Avatar and a prince of the Fire Nation. He's one of the last two Air Benders in the world. You can't protect him forever."

Daddy's eyes darken. "I know who and what Athyer is but he is still a child, Azula." Daddy is getting angry.

"What were we doing when we were children?" Mommy's voice is cold but her body is burning hot with her own anger. It is lulling Athyer to sleep.

"We should have been doing what children do, Azula, not fighting a war." Daddy's eyes and voice soften.

"History is full of children that fought wars, Aang. We would be fools to think it won't happen again."

Daddy shakes his head and leaves the room without another word.

Mommy lifts him and carries him to his bedroom where she tucks him in for a nap.

"Will I fight in a war?" He asks with tired eyes.

She smiles at him as she adjusts his blanket around him. "I hope not."

Another thought occurs to him. "Will Akihiko?"

Mommy sighs."The Fire Lord will do what he must to keep his country strong. One day Akihiko may have to fight a war to do that."

Athyer frowns at the thought of his cousin fighting a war. Akihiko is clumsy and trips often.

"Then I will help him." It is his duty to protect his family.

Mommy pauses and her fingers lightly caress his cheek.

"I hope it never comes to that. Wars are terrible things."

Something cold settles in his chest at her words.

Mommy doesn't lie to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_He's seven when he asks about Fire Lord Ozai._

His father about chokes on his drink and his mother regards him with a certain calculating interest.

"What about him?" She asks as her golden eyes burn into his.

"How did he die?" They were learning about the Fire Lords before Zuko today.

His mother hums thoughtfully while taking a drink of her wine. His father eyes her uncomfortably.

Midori pokes at her rice but watching with her sharp golden eyes all the same.

"Fire Lord Ozai died in a rebellion against Zuko." His father answers before his mother can speak.

Mother regards his father with the same calculating interest.

Athyer looks back and forth between the two of them.

"I thought he died in the war." Midori speaks. Her words perfectly enunciated. Voice small but strong. It reminds him of mother's.

"Dad wouldn't kill Ozai." His father has firmly refused to take a life and still to this day has yet to eat meat.

Athyer pokes at his own rice and vegetables but eyes Midori's komodo chicken. He tries to adhere to his father's ideals. It's not that he has to but he chooses to.

"No, your father chose to spare Ozai's life at the end and took his bending away instead." His mother answers with a smile.

Athyer learned early on that his mother's smile could tell so much about her thoughts.

His father watches her. They both know what's about to come next and there are times Athyer wonders why his father tries to stop her at all. Mother will do what she wants it seems.

"So how did he die?" Midori cuts in, unaware of all the tension between their parents. Or maybe she is aware of it but likes to stir the pot and see what happens. That's more likely.

"I killed him." The cold look in her eye still chills him. It's not that he is scared of his mother but he's scared for other people.

His father looks away, shaking his head.

Mother's golden eyes flicker to him and watch. Always curious. Always calculating.

"You killed your own father?" Midori asks with a sort of fascination that is peculiar in such a young child.

She nods. "He committed treason against the Crown." Mother doesn't look to Midori when she answers though. Her eyes are still firmly focused on their father.

"Which is punishable by execution." Midori promptly responds, citing a Fire Nation law he has heard all his life.

Mother does smile at her. "Yes and no one has tried to take the throne from Zuko since."

His father has recovered by this point and is sitting back in his chair, staring at her. "Azula, don't do that."

She doesn't look at him but does take another drink of wine as her eyes stare at the siblings. "They need to know these things." Her voice is calm and placating. It's a trick she picked up from their father.

Athyer looks to his father whose gray eyes are narrowed and darkened. "Not yet, they don't. They are only…"

"Children." She cuts him off with a glare. "I know."

Athyer watches tensely but Midori has a sort of glee in her eyes watching the contest between their parents.

His father draws several long deep breaths. "While you're at it, why don't you tell Athyer how he, you and Zuko nearly died killing Ozai."

Athyer's eyes widen. It's the most impatient he's ever heard his father be with his mother. Midori all but bounces in her seat in glee and Mother gives his father one of her smirks.

It's never a good thing when she does that.

Lifting her glass of wine, she nods to him. "When he's older."

* * *

 

 _He's ten when he asks about the Agni Kai._ _  
_

Uncle Zuko stares at him with the same calculating look his mother does.

"Athyer, Why do you ask?" He says cautiously.

He resists the urge to fidget in the Fire Lord's presence. Zuko may be his uncle but he has a deeply ingrained sense of respect for the throne.

"I heard some people talking about it today." He's heard many stories over the years and he's not sure which of them are true and which aren't.

Zuko watches him for a bit more. "Have you asked your mother?"

Athyer shakes his head. "Dad doesn't like it when she tells me about these things."

His uncle sits back in his chair and leans his chin on his hand, considering.

"Did you ever think your dad might not like me telling you about these things?"

Athyer scrunches his face at him. "You're the Fire Lord." That should mean everything.

Zuko surprises him with a laugh. "You're dad is the Avatar."

"And?" He really misses the point about why the Fire Lord would be hesitant to cross the Avatar. "Dad can't get mad at you can he?"

A melodic laugh fills the air as his Aunt Katara comes in with a tray of snacks and drinks.

"Aang doesn't get mad, not really." She takes her own seat and looks at him with her ocean blue eyes.

Athyer frowns. "Yeah, he does." He's seen his parents get mad at each other many times.

"Oh, he gets over it." She shrugs as she takes Zuko's hand smiling. "Remember that time you nearly burned the house down on Ember Island chasing him?"

Zuko laughs. "He got mad and blasted me out the window. I landed in the tree."

"He got over it." She smiles back at Athyer.

Aunt Katara is so different from Mother. She is warm and friendly. Mother is cold and deadly.

People really like the Fire Lady.

People are scared of the Princess.

"What about the Agni Kai?" He asks again.

The smile leaves Katara's face. "Which one?"

He blinks at her in confusion. "There was more than one?"

Zuko sighs."I don't know that I should tell you."

Katara shakes her head at him. "Then I will. Aang can try to be mad at me." It's a joke as Katara can easily disarm anyone's anger, except Mother's that is.

"The one between uncle and Ozai."

Zuko laughs again. "That was a terrible misguided attempt on my part to be a man and stand up to my father."

Katara's blue eyes are filled with love and concern as she looks at her husband.

Zuko leans forward turning the right side of his face to Athyer. A faint pink mark is all that remains of his scar. "That's how I got this and it's taken your Aunt Katara years to get it looking this good."

Athyer feels nothing but horror for the man who is his grandfather. "Your own father did that?"

"Best thing he ever did for me." Zuko nods. "Well that and banishing me to hunt for the Avatar." He gives Katara a sly smile. It's one she returns.

Athyer looks away. Akihiko often complains that his parents are too lovey dovey.

Athyer's parents have more of a tension between them. It's electric and fills a room quickly. He can't say that it's all bad because he hears people often make positive comments about how strong his parent's marriage is. That and the fact that he has two younger siblings and another on the way must attest to the fact they do like one another.

Something clicks for Athyer.

"You hunted Dad?"

Their eyes widen.

"Did they never tell you how it all began?" Katara asks in amazement.

Feeling something is out of place, he shakes his head.

His aunt settles in her chair the way she does when she is about to tell a big story.

"Your Uncle Sokka and I were fishing one day in the South Pole…."

oooo

He returns late and his father is in the living room.

"You were at Zuko's rather late." He says putting his book down.

Athyer sits beside his father but doesn't speak.

"Is something wrong?"

"During the war, you fought against Mom and Uncle." He's not asking. He knows already.

His dad sighs. "Yes, how much did they tell you?"

He gives his dad an exasperated look. "How would I know if they left something out?"

"True," he sighs again. "Yes, for a time your uncle was against us but by the end of the war he taught me Fire Bending and helped us win the war."

"I know this but what about Mom?"

His father draws in a deep breath like he does when he's not quite sure how to phrase something.

"I lost the war." She chimes in as she enters the room.

He watches as his father gives her a smile and she returns it before settling on the couch opposite of them.

"Midori and Hiro are asleep." Her hands resting on her round stomach. She looks calm and relaxed for once.

"If you lost, then why aren't you in prison?" He learned early to not waste time putting things nicely with his mother.

Her smile would make lesser men shake in fear. "I still am."

"Azula," His dad cuts in, "I told you that ended a long time ago."There is an edge of teasing in his voice.

Athyer sits up straight at this. "Wait, you were Dad's prisoner?"

His mother clicks her tongue and smiles at him. "I am the first and only prisoner of the Air Nation." It's something she seems proud of.

His dad laughs, one of those deep ones when he is really amused. "I think you called it 'war trophy.' Also, a first and only for Air Nation history." He adds to Athyer.

A look settles in his mother's eyes. "When the next little Air Bender makes her appearance, I'll put on that dress and you can take me dancing."

He looks from his mother to his father. There's that tension he feels though he isn't quite sure what it means. Slowly he stands and backs out of the room. Before he crosses the threshold to his room, he sees his father bound over the table onto the couch with his mother.

He closes the door against the sight of his parent's kissing."I'm only a child." He shakes his head.


	3. Chapter 3

_He's twelve when his nine year old sister produces lightening for the first time._

There is something fascinating and terrifying about the sight of her little hands channeling such an awesome power into the sky.

His mother's eyes blaze with pride.

His father's eyes are solemn and sad.

It's not that his dad has anything against lightening. Mother taught him how to do it years ago but he worries that Midori doesn't understand the awesome power she wields.

Fire Bending is raw and intense while Air Bending is gentle and flowing.

Most of the time that is.

He's seen his father create windstorms that have leveled buildings and stopped volcanoes cold in their tracks.

As with most things these days, he consults his aunts or uncles about it.

"Midori can do lightening." He mentions offhandedly to Katara one day.

He watches how her hands still in the process of making him a sandwich and her eyes widen. Her breathing becomes uneven.

"She can?" Katara's voice is low.

Athyer leans forward, elbows on the table, watching her reaction. "Mother taught her."

Mother always said a person can lie with words but the body can't. There is always the exception to the rule though and his mother seems to be that exception. Midori too.

"What did your father think about it?" It's a very neutral answer and generally the fallback reply people have when they aren't sure how to respond to his questions.

_What did your father say?_

_What did your father do?_

It's like they think he would stop Mother if she went too far.

"I think he was sad." Beyond his mother and Aunt Toph, Aunt Katara knows Dad the best.

She nods at this like it is the right reaction. "He would be, I imagine."

Athyer doesn't want to be placated. He wants answers. "Why though? It's a big step in Midori's bending. Not all Fire Bender's can generate lightening."

Or blue flames but he leaves that out. The fact that Midori can bend blue like Mother does is a widely known fact and has been since she turned five and set her room on fire. Fortunately his Dad was home at the time and able to stop it before it did too much damage.

"Lightning is deadly, Athyer." Her voice is practiced and patient.

"Of course it is but every element has great potential to be deadly if used wrong."

Katara realizes she's not going to get out of this easy and sighs as she sits across the table from him.

"Have you seen the scar on your father's back?"

He nods. The angry red mark breaks the line of his father's arrow tattoo.

"Have you seen the scar on Zuko's chest?"

He nods again. That mark isn't as bad as his father's but looks painful all the same.

"Both of those scars were the result of lightning strikes and they both nearly died from them."

Katara's eyes are as serious as he has ever seen them.

"Was that from the war?" He asks thinking he already knows the answer.

She nods. "Yes, I had to work hard to heal both of them." She pauses as if unsure of what she is about to say. "Your father actually died from it but I managed to bring him back."

Athyer feels his heart skip a beat. "Dad died during the war?"

Katara nods grimly, watching him piece it together.

"Who shot them?" He has a sinking realization that twists in his stomach.

"Not all Fire Bender's can generate lightening." She repeats his words back to him. Blue eyes wide and grave.

He leaves without eating.

ooo

"How did you get the scar on your back?" His dad looks up at him in surprise from his little sister Aya as he rocks her.

It's not that he doubts Katara but he wants to see how much his father is willing to tell him.

"Katara or Zuko?"

Athyer sits on the stool in front of him. "Katara." He doesn't mind giving his aunt up. It won't be the first time she's told him something his dad would rather save until he's older.

He watches as his dad shakes his head. "If it isn't your mother, then it's going to be one of your aunts or uncles."

Athyer watches and waits. He knows when his dad speaks like that he is working up to an answer.

"I was shot by lightning in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se when I was 12."

Athyer's eyes brighten up. This is the most information his father has ever volunteered without Mother prodding him along.

"How bad was it?"

His father's gray eyes carry that weight they hold sometimes. "It was the most physical pain I have ever experienced in my entire life."

"Katara said you died from it." Athyer is getting excited that his father is actually open and sharing with him.

"I did." He says solemnly looking down at the child in his arms. "I suppose you want to know who shot me?"

Athyer is fairly vibrating with excitement. "Yes." It's not that he takes any measure of satisfaction in what happened to his father but for so long his father has insisted on treating him like a child.

"Your mother did." His father meets his eyes to see the impact it has on him. "But you knew that already didn't you?"

Sometimes Athyer forgets his father knows more than he lets on.

He nods with less excitement this time.

His dad stands and places Aya in her bed. He motions Athyer to follow him outside away from his siblings.

"She was fifteen and every bit as terrifying as you can imagine her being." His voice is low as if he expects her to appear out of thin air at any moment. "She had captured Katara to lure me to Ba Sing Se and I fell for it. Katara had to save me and we barely made it out of there before the city fell."

Athyer already knows that Ba Sing Se is one place his parents won't ever return to again. If Mother was responsible for conquering the city, then it is for good reason.

"She shot Zuko too." He prompts his father.

He closes his eyes briefly at this before opening them and explaining. "Zuko challenged her to an Agni Kai the Day of Sozin's Comet. She tried to shoot Katara but Zuko jumped in the way and nearly died saving your aunt."

That was the other Agni Kai Zuko spoke about.

"Why would she try to kill Katara?" He knows that his Mother and Katara have a begrudging respect for each other but they are not really very close.

Mother isn't really close to anyone save Dad and Zuko and even Zuko regards her with an air of suspicion.

"To hurt Zuko." His dad fills in.

"Oh, cause they were in love." It all fits together for Athyer.

His dad stares at him appalled. "No, they were not in love then, absolutely not. That didn't happen until a couple years later."

He frowns at his dad's reaction."How can you be so sure?"

"Because your father was in love with your Aunt Katara then."

He'd been expecting her to make an appearance. She seems to have a gift of timing to interrupt deeply revealing conversations with her own surprise.

They both turn to meet her golden stare. A smile graces her face.

"Dad and Katara?" He looks between his parents, wary for any signs of a disagreement.

"Yes," His mother smiles eyeing his father.

His father shrugs. "I was 12. She saved me from a block of ice."

"There is no accounting for taste." His mother considers her nails.

"Hey, I thought you were attractive but you were too busy trying to kill me or capture me."

"If I had only known how easy you were to catch too…"

There's that look in his mother's eye again and Athyer takes a step back.

His father steps closer to her, gently taking hold of her hand and pulling her closer. "You did end up catching me finally."

She smiles. "Did anyone ever tell you how I finally caught your father?" Her eyes are firmly focused on her husband.

He backs up another step. "Didn't he catch you?"The discussion about her being a prisoner of the Air Nation still rings in his head.

"Only because she let me."

Athyer turns away as they kiss. His parent's affections are still rather disgusting to him.

"We're going to have to move if you two keep this up." He yells over his head as he goes back inside. The residence is already becoming crowded.

"He's only a child." His mother comments wryly.

He hears his father's laugh as he shuts the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_He's fifteen when the Fire Nation is on the verge of war._

Akihiko and he don't understand why they can't help.

They have been allowed into the war room but only because Akihiko needs to learn how to rule and because the Princess insists on Athyer being there.

He's never seen his father so stern and focused before. Zuko either. The room is full of apprehension.

Aunt Toph is the only one that is relaxed. For years her sightless green eyes would be pointed in the whole other direction but she could tell exactly what he was doing. It was unnerving.

"Kuei can't be serious." Zuko shakes his head. "I'm not ripping families apart."

His father sighs. "I've already tried speaking with him and he won't budge on it. I don't know why he waited so long for it though."

The Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom had been a sore point for sometime between the two nations but it had been years since the war ended.

His mother's glowing eyes reveal a great deal about her mindset. "We should take down their walls again."

When a special day or occasion is coming around and his father asks what she would like for a present, she playfully mentions the walls of Ba Sing Se. Athyer never thought she was serious until now.

The look his father gives her shows he may actually be considering it for a change.

It puts Athyer on edge that his father might give into to one of his mother's more outlandish demands.

He tells himself that the Avatar will maintain balance in the world.

If the Avatar doesn't then who will?

"I'll go to Ba Sing Se and speak with Kuei about it again." His father volunteers wearily. He really wants to avoid another war.

His mother adds."I will go with you."

"No." The Avatar's voice is harsh. "You will stay here with the children." It's as close to an order as he's ever heard his father give her.

Her eyes blaze and the set of her mouth puts Athyer on edge. The others in the room shift uncomfortably.

Slowly she stands and when she places her hands on the table in front of her, smoke rises from between her fingers.

"Together we can take the city." Her voice is a bare whisper and her eyes are intent on his father's.

He looks to his father. The Avatar is the only man that could ever handle his mother, if he felt the need too, that is. Uncle Zuko had complained many times when he didn't realize Athyer was within earshot about how Azula had Aang wrapped around her finger. Athyer seen it many times first hand and had to agree.

He holds his breath hoping his father stands up to her this time. The balance must be maintained. The room holds its breath with him.

His father breaks into a smile and she smiles back at him.

The room takes a collective sigh of relief albeit a confused one.

"If you go with me, I could probably bargain for the colonies to remain in Fire Nation control just by turning you over." The way he says it leaves Athyer unsure if he is joking or not.

Her smile widens. "Do it. I can take the city single handed and be back in time for dinner."

The smoke dissipates from between her fingers.

His father nods slowly and it leaves Athyer with a cold feeling that his father might actually do it.

"Be serious." Zuko snaps.

"I am" is his father's quiet reply still watching her.

Azula sits back down and smirks.

That smirk is still scary but his father doesn't look worried.

"Azula can take care of herself." There is a sense of pride in his father's eyes. "She's the one bargaining chip we have left."

Zuko looks scandalized. "I am not trading my sister, your wife, for some colonies."

She laughs. "Don't be so dramatic, Zuzu."

The Fire Lord scowls at her. "Don't call me that." He turns back to Aang. "You can't be serious?"

Azula speaks instead. "Remember, Zuko, some evils are necessary."

His mother has a knack for silencing the Fire Lord.

ooo

In the end, his parents do leave for Ba Sing Se and he and his siblings move into the Fire Lord's rooms for the time being. He's beyond terrified that his father won't return with his mother or that neither one of them will return but he keeps a strong front because it's expected of him. Midori, Hiro, and Aya all look to him for guidance.

It's night and Midori is sitting in the Fire Lord's private courtyard.

Athyer sits beside her.

"I miss Mother." Midori pouts.

She has always been close to their mother perhaps because of all the children she is the most like her. Athyer isn't sure if that is a good thing or not. He's heard so many stories about his mother that he is left unsure what to believe. If the stories of insanity are true, then it would go a long way to explain some of his mother's behaviors and actions.

"Dad won't come home without her." Athyer has faith in his father to always protect her.

Midori looks at him with her large golden glowing eyes. "What if she doesn't want to come home?"

Athyer frowns at her. "Of course she wants to come home. She loves us."

Midori gives him a look. "She might stay in Ba Sing Se and be queen."

Athyer laughs. "Dad won't let her."

"What if he goes back to the Southern Air Temple?" Midori doesn't waver.

"He wouldn't go without us." There is a creeping sense of something under the surface with his sister that he can't quite pinpoint.

"You mean he wouldn't go without you and Aya. Hiro and I would have to stay here because we're Fire Benders."

"Dad's a Fire Bender too." He argues.

She pouts again. "It's not the same."

Athyer stares at his twelve year old sister.

She's only a child.

At her age their father was fighting their mother and grandfather to save the world. It hits him just what his father went through.

He grows very serious as he stares at her. "Midori, don't speak like that. Our parents will return because they love us and want us to be together as a family."

He feels a sense of pride that his voice is strong and authoritative like his father's can be. He feels every bit the son of the Avatar and a prince of the Fire Nation.

Midori blinks at him and nods. Silent tears roll down her cheeks.

On the rare occasion when his mother has pushed herself to the point that she cries, his father is always quick with a hug. Athyer wraps his arms around his little sister and hugs her close. She burrows against him and sniffles.

"They'll be home soon." He says confidently.

ooo

They do return with a peace accord. The colonies can stay as they are and war is averted.

When Appa lands, his father bounds off the giant bison with their mother in his arms. They are all smiles and cheerful as they hug and kiss each of the children. Athyer holds his mother close for a beat longer. Even though he stands taller than she does, he still feels very much the little boy he once was.


	5. Chapter 5

_He's eighteen when he finally asks the question that has plagued him for years._

His mother's cool gaze would be unsettling if he were not use to facing it on a daily basis.

"No one's called me insane for quite some time." There is a hint of amusement in her voice. She sips her tea quietly.

"But you were once called insane?" He knows the steps in the dance with his mother to get her to tell the truth.

His mother doesn't lie to him but she does make finding the truth rather difficult.

"Where is your father?"

"In the kitchen with Midori, Hiro and Aya showing them how to bake a fruit pie." Athyer already knew which was how he was able to get away to corner Mother.

She makes a face."Horrid things. He wanted to divorce me because I don't like them."

Athyer raises an eyebrow at this but doesn't comment. It is widely known just how devoted the Avatar is to his wife and the idea he would leave her over a fruit pie is laughable. His father is very devoted to Air Nation tradition though so there may be some truth to it but he files that away for a later time.

It's one of his mother's tricks to divert the topic.

They stare each other down. Many men have been in staring contests with the Princess, his father included. She always wins.

Eventually she relents and smiles. "Good boy." She sips her tea again. "When I lost the Agni Kai against your Uncle Zuko and Aunt Katara, I did indeed lose my mind. I was imprisoned but was too crazy to really know it."

"And?" Athyer has to know. He won't let it go.

"I managed to escape halfway around the world before your father caught up with me," Her smile widens at the memory. "He convinced me to return to the Fire Nation to stand trial."

Athyer is sure he doesn't want to know what persuasion techniques his father used.

"Custody of me was given to the Air Nation, which as you know is your father. Those peasants at the Northern Air Temple could care less." She gives a wave of her hand showing her disdain for their breeding. "He imprisoned me in these very rooms."

He frowns at her. "He imprisoned you in his house? That doesn't seem very proper."

Her smile is bright. "I assure you it wasn't."

"Mother!" Mention of his parent's bedroom life still turns his stomach.

"You're a man now, Athyer, engaged to be married yourself." She admonishes him.

He shakes his head at the thought. "That doesn't seem like something Dad would do. It just seems wrong."

She laughs. "I was always the exception for your father it would seem. I assure you I didn't mind." Her eyes get that faraway look. "Ozai did." She sets her tea down before leaning forward to speak again. "My own father wanted me dead for it."

Over the years he has heard many things about his grandfather, nothing good. He is glad he never had the chance to meet the man.

"So you were insane while you were Dad's prisoner?" He's trying to piece this together to get the full picture of his parent's past.

"Yes, I was rather insane at that point." She laughs in a way that still seems slightly maniacal. "I visited my father in prison and he tried to kill me for being with the Avatar. You should hear what I had to do to get your father to take me to visit Ozai in the first place." Her lips turn up slightly. It's a dare for him to ask.

Athyer takes the bait. He always does with her. "What did you have to do?"

Her eyes blaze like the sun. "I had to shoot him with lightning."

"You shot Dad with lightning again?" It is a surreal experience to hear these details.

She nods in a way that tells him she took way too much joy in it. "Of course he redirected it. I'm glad I didn't kill him." Her lips turn down slightly as she looks out the window.

"So you went insane and shot Dad again so he would take you to visit your father who tried to kill you?" He restates the facts to be clear.

His mother nods. "It wasn't one of my best plans but I had to see him. Before that I hadn't seen my father since the Day of Sozin's Comet."

The day the war ended.

Knowing his mother had not seen her own father for years and when she did the man tried to kill her tells him quite a bit about her. Add to that the fact that she was the one to kill Ozai and it paints a rather disturbing picture.

"When did you regain your sanity?"

She levels him with a deadly gaze. "Who says I have?"

Athyer stares back at her quite unsure how to respond.

ooo

He tries a different tactic and target.

His father is so surprised at the question that he nearly falls off his perch on top of a sphere of air.

The wind dies down and his father is standing in front of him with a serious expression.

"Why are you asking?"

His dad is rarely serious and Athyer turns away avoiding the look he is getting now. It's the Air Bender in him encouraging him to avoid and evade so he pushes it away.

"People talk about her and you have to admit some of the things she's done are a bit odd."He uses as neutral a word as he can.

His father's eyes narrow."What people?"

Athyer recognizes that look. Aunt Ty Lee always said his father wouldn't allow people to say bad things about his mother even if they were true.

"Just people, Dad, relax." He feels freer to speak like this with his Dad than with his mother.

Aang relaxes but throws a few unsettled glances his way as if trying to nudge Athyer into giving names. Realizing the stories are most likely true, Athyer won't put the unfortunate souls at the mercy of the Avatar or the Princess if she were to find out.

His father sighs. "Yes, your mother has had a bit of difficulty with sanity. She's definitely done things I didn't approve of but it seems that's a Fire Nation way of dealing with things." His father may be an adult but there is a hint of pouting in his voice.

Uncle Zuko has sided with Mother on many occasions and it leaves Athyer wondering what the two got up to when he wasn't looking. Maybe Akihiko knows.

"She was only truly insane for a short time. Hallucinations and voices but she recovered from it. The rest of it is just her." Aang gives him a very somber look. "Your mother is difficult to handle and I pity the person that crosses her."

"Were you afraid of her, after she was living with you?"

There are times he nearly wishes his parent's weren't so willing to indulge him and answer his questions and that he was still the little boy he was stealing cookies when he thought they weren't looking. Mother always knew but Dad pretended to not see him or to help him get away with it.

His father sighs and looks away. That's a sure sign his father does not want to answer but he will. Athyer has faith he will.

"Yes, I honestly thought she would kill me in my sleep." His father's eyes are so gray and honest.

"Did you love her?"

His father smiles. "Oh, yes."

"You were terrified of the woman you loved?" Athyer laughs at this and his father laughs with him.

"Seriously, though, people may try to tell you she was insane and that was why she did some of the things she did but she's not. Your mother is one of the most intelligent, methodical women I have known. She had her reasons for what she did and she still believes in them too. Azula would do it again, every bit of it."

oooo

It does nothing to settle his thoughts. He walks the halls of the palace pondering his parents.

His father is so gentle and patient. People around the world revere and respect him. He holds such power in his hands yet he seeks to serve where he could rule.

His mother is patient but in a different way. She's waiting for the right opportunity to strike and get her way. She is ruthless and cunning. The world fears her even now and when they travel they eagerly approach his father but stare nervously at his mother, holding their children back as if she will snatch them away and burn them.

He happens upon Iroh in the garden. The old man looks content with his Pai Sho board and pot of tea.

Wordlessly, Athyer drops into the space opposite of him and moves a tile. Iroh raises an eyebrow but doesn't speak. He counters easily.

"Speak, Prince Athyer." Uncle is always sure to call him by his title. It's more affection than anything.

"I've been trying to understand Mother." He doesn't say more. With Iroh, one never has too.

"My niece was so much like Ozai. He demanded perfection and Azula delivered. The price was her own sense of self and the inner peace she needed to be truly happy. When they lost the war, it broke her." He pauses to smile. "I dare say your father was the one that helped put her back together with his patience and love."

Athyer can accept this. He has watched as his father has tempered his mother over the years and she has spurred him to action rather than inaction. They seem to balance each other.

"I worry Midori is too much like how she use to be."

Iroh smiles. "Midori will be fine. She is only a child now but she had what Azula did not and that is a strong loving and happy family."

Athyer frowns unsure.

"Fire Bender's burn hotter. We are more temperamental than the other benders. Your father can tell you about this. He has dealt with the four nations for longer than I have."

Iroh sometimes speaks in riddles.

"How so?"

Iroh smiles widely. "Your father is older than I am."

Athyer smacks himself in the forehead at the idea of another mystery to unravel about his parents.


End file.
